


【KK】金色樱花14-17

by Guess_QAQ



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 10:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14447607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guess_QAQ/pseuds/Guess_QAQ





	【KK】金色樱花14-17

14

根本不是所谓“不太容易”的任务这么简单。

要去的是最南端的一个小海岛，国家之前派遣了大批开发工程项目到了那里。可是，这样大兴土木对于海洋资源过分的利用终究引起了当地群众的不满——流血事件时有发生，还有一些工程师甚至被岛民抓了关起来。

光一有从新闻里听说过相关的报道，只是并没有很严重的样子。但是如果已经到了要拨防爆人员过去驻扎的地步，那么新闻上所说的还是有所保留吧。堂本光一明白队长话里的弦外之音：就算是已经引起了伤害事件，但终究还是平头百姓，不能真的把当地人怎么样。多个地方的防爆部门的人被抽调过去，也就只是起到安保作用。

说白一点，被打了也没有还手的份。

这时候有人问队长要去多少天。

“这说不准。”  
“距离远，而且在工程结束之前大概也不能回来。岛上的讯号不好，所以这两天要给家里人打好预防针。”话音甫落，已经有起伏的轻声埋怨。

“也不强求…新婚的和老婆还没出产的人，可以写个申请不去。嘿我就惨了，一把年纪个光棍儿无牵无挂，用的还不就是我这种人。”队长说着，先拿了笔在确认书上签了自己的名字。其他人虽然嘴上还挂着不满，但签字的时候倒是都一点没犹豫。

等到确认书传到了年纪最末的堂本光一那里，他签了字把纸递还给队长时，长辈有点抱歉地摸摸鼻子：“就是苦了光一，大好年轻时光全搭在我们这老男人堆儿了。”

“好好跟家里人说说啊，小光。”

15

家里人接受的速度之快在光一的意料之中。因为既然选择了干这一行，就要担起应担的责任。只是简单地嘱咐了光一要注意安全，还有按时吃饭。

可是堂本光一现在，不光有家里人。

还有心上人。他可怎么和堂本剛说。

先二话不说亲了人家，表白还揣在堂本光一心里迟迟未到。先不论表白的结果如何…即便是表白成功，那么等剛下一秒钟听到自己马上要出一趟不知归期的远门，会不会觉得自己在拿剛当猴耍？

这样心底忧惴，时间倒是过得极快。下班时间刚到堂本光一就站起来往楼下跑，远远就看到堂本剛正窝在一个半人高大叶盆景旁边，蜷着手指偷偷捻着盆里的土在玩。光一悄声走到他身边，冷不防拍他肩膀一下。那玩土的人立刻挺起背脊回头望来，见是光一后瞪大的圆眼弯成沁着水的两道圆弧。

“呼——吓死我了你。”说完话也不知怎么的，脸颊还爬上些许浅红，让堂本光一觉得很好看。没忍住帮他把过鬓的头发挽到耳后，才发现他耳尖也都成了桃色。

“想好吃什么了么？”光一虚拢着他肩膀带着剛出警局的门，堂本剛把头低了一点摇摇头。

哪有那个功夫。劫后余生的侥幸都来不及翻回来感受，这一个下午，剛净在那里回味在银行大理石柱后面和光一的那个吻了。

这吻什么意思？光一为什么吻我？由这两个问号衍生的其他问题最终也都汇成了一个问题——光一也喜欢我吗？

各怀心事，哪里还顾得上吃晚饭的事情。光一漫无目的地在街上走，剛就跟在他左手边。等看到家门口突然到了眼前时，堂本光一可终于回过神来了。这才有点抱歉地摸了摸鼻尖：

“不嫌弃的话，要不我做给剛吃，好吗？”

16

答案怎么可能会是不好。

一直过着独立自主的单身生活的堂本光一，冰箱里还有些余粮。翻了翻想着做个自己经常做给自己吃的几个菜，肯定不会出错。本来堂本剛想要帮忙，可是既然是光一提出的要给剛做饭吃，当然不肯让他沾手，于是轰人去客厅坐着看电视。好在光一手脚快，没等很久就把菜端上了桌子。等堂本光一手忙脚乱地把电饭煲里的铝锅赤手端到茶几上时，剛一边笑一边给他揉已经烫红的指尖，还问他怎么就把锅端上来了。

“我平时自己就这么吃的。”

“可现在有我了啊！”

语句太暧昧，说完了以后俩人都有点沉默。太奇怪，一个吻之后两个人的相处模式居然比之前还要客气。堂本剛率先打破沉默开了电视，新闻里的女主播正在播报发生在一个海岛上的人身伤害事故。

“目前，有关方面已经抽调大批防爆安保人员前往该地，支援当地开发工程的继续。”

听到这里的堂本剛扒了口米饭，随口问：

“诶是这样吗光一？”

堂本光一手里的筷子没握稳打了个叉，没想到这一关来得这么猝不及防。想了想怎样都不如直说，于是放下碗拽了张抽纸，擦了擦根本还什么都没吃的嘴。

“做我们这一行就是这样，指哪去哪…其实我们部也被抽到了，明晚就走。”  
“当然，我也要去。”

堂本光一低着头看着碗里的饭粒儿，根本不敢去看剛的表情。而且这与他设想的相差太远——他还没跟剛表白。

“其实我没什么啦，就是我们队长很惨了……年纪一大把，就因为是单身无牵无挂，上头好像点名让他去。”

讲到这里，光一深吸一口气总算鼓起勇气把头抬起，想把跳过的表白步骤完成，就看到堂本剛赤红着两个眼圈直直盯着自己。未等光一问他怎么又要哭，堂本剛就抖着含着些怒意的嗓音问他：

“可你是单身吗？”堂本光一被问得愣住。

“堂本光一，你看着我的眼睛回答我，你是单身吗？”

根本来不及回答，堂本剛的吻就冲了过来。

17

堂本光一在一道刺眼的晨光下醒来。昨晚太过忙乱，根本没顾得上拉严窗帘。

当剛柔软的嘴唇撞上自己的时候，顷刻之间堂本光一就在心底给出剛那个问题的答案。

堂本光一不是单身。堂本光一的恋人叫堂本剛。接下来的一切发生的也都是又快又自然，让光一觉得他们契合得就像交往已久的两个人一样。

光一亲剛的颈窝时，剛会用很舒适的力道去揉他的发丝。光一抱起剛往浴室走的时候，剛会自然地两腿勾在他身后，调皮地用脚跟去蹭他的腰。

堂本光一边回味昨晚的旖旎边侧脸看去，身旁的人不知道什么时候已经转醒过来，少眠后惺忪的双眼皮更加深邃动人，一个眼神里几乎含了千万句爱语。

“怎么醒那么早？”堂本光一搂过剛亲他耳窝。

堂本剛顺势翻身过来跨坐在他身上，薄薄的凉被从裸着的后背滑下。昨晚激情过后的殷红斑驳还没消尽，和剛接下来的话语一下子又把堂本光一点燃。

“光一临走之前，想再做一次。”

才刚停用不到几小时的后穴还软着，轻而易举地接纳了堂本光一。金色的晨光打在剛上下起伏的白裸上身，照得他粉红色的乳尖几乎有些半透明，引得半靠在床上的人低头咬上去，痛得堂本剛高声叫出来。

最后根本不像堂本剛说的那样，做一次。快到中午时分，堂本光一不得不下午跟着队里的人报道然后晚上一同出发，最后穿好制服从剛的手里接过自己的头盔时堂本剛看着他的眼睛，好久才慢慢说：

“光一，你不是单身。”  
“所以你得毫发无伤地回来。”


End file.
